The Daughter of the Sea and Wisdom
by fangirl366
Summary: 14 years ago, Annabeth left camp because she was pregnant. She didn't know how Percy would feel about having a baby, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship. When Percy found out he was devastated, but he learned to get over it. But happens when Percy meets a black haired girl?
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

Then:

I ran into the bathroom. As soon as I got to the toilet I threw up. I had been throwing up for almost two days. And I had this killer headache. Children of Athena only get headaches for two reasons, one Athena is trying to tell you something, two you're pregnant. And I know Athena isn't trying to tell me something, so I have to be pregnant.

OH GODS!

If I'm pregnant that means… Percy's the father!

Oh no! What about if I tell him and he doesn't want a baby? This will ruin our friendship.

There's only one thing to do. I have to leave. I'll hate it once I leave, but it's I have to. I'll come back in a few years.

I left the bathroom when I was done, and packed a bag.

Okay, I have clothes, extra money, pictures of Percy and I. What am I forgetting?

Oh! I know. I should leave a note for Percy.

_Dear Percy,_

_I'm so sorry that I left. I had to. A family matter. If I didn't have to go I wouldn't, but I do. I'll try to come back. If I don't, I want you to know I love you with all of my heart. I really do. Again I'm so sorry. I promise on the River Styx that you'll understand one day. I love you Seaweed Brain._

_Love Always,_

_Annabeth Chase_

Annabeth's POV

Now:

"Coral, come here sweaty."

"Coming mom!"

Coral. My beautiful daughter. She has straight black hair, like her father. Grey eyes, with green specks that you can hardly see, but they're there.

"Yes mom?"

"Sweaty, remember how I told you about the demigod world?" I asked, Coral nodded. "Well now that you're old enough, it's almost time for you to go to camp."

"And why are you telling me this now?"

"Because, I called a satyr and they should be here right about now"

And like magic as soon as I finished that sentence, a guy with shaggy black hair, eyes so cold when you looked in them you almost shudder, and a skull ring, popped into the living room.

Nico.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I didn't know that Nico was coming. Oh well, at least it's him instead of a monster.

Coral's face was priceless. I know that's kind of mean as a mother, but still. She looked terrified, but ready to take this guy down. I taught her how to fight, just in case. She knows all about the demigod world. Even knows who her father is.

Nico looked around and then saw us.

"I'm so sorry miss I … I, um."

"No need to apologize Death Breath." I said. Nico looked horrified. Then his face relaxed.

"Annabeth." He muttered.

"Hello Nico."

He ran over and gave me bone crushing hug. I just laughed.

"I feel honored. You're actually giving somebody a hug."

"Where have you been?! We have looked everywhere for you, and poor Percy has been devastated."

"I know. But it was for a good cause." I said, and nodded toward Coral.

He looked at her and then said, "Oh my gods! She's a spitting image of Percy! Well except for the eyes." As he said this he had her face in his hands.

"Wait a minute. Oh my gosh! She's Percy's daughter isn't she?" He asked. I just nodded. "Then that makes me an uncle!"

Coral just laughed and said, as he pulled her into a hug, "Well it's nice to meet you too Uncle Nico."

"Just call me Nico. Uncle makes me feel old." At this Coral laughed and nodded.

"Listen Nico, I left because I didn't know how Percy would feel about having a baby. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Coral already knows all about the demigod world, and knows how to fight. She knows about the seven and everything. She even knows who her father is. Nico I don't want you to tell Percy or the camp about any of this okay. It's Coral's choice. I just need you to take her to camp. Okay?"

"Okay."

Just when he said that there was a loud bang coming from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Coral asked.

"Stay here. I'll take a look." Nico said. He left the living room and slowly walked down the hall. A few moments later he came running back. "Hellhound! I need to get you two out of here!"

"No! You take Coral. I'll hold off the Hellhound."

"Mom no! Mom come with us please!" Coral pleaded. She had Percy's puppy eyes, I was about to say okay, but the Hellhound bust through the door.

"No! Go with Nico. I'll come to camp as soon as I can. I love you Coral. Now go!"

And with that, Nico took Coral's hand and they disappeared. I was left with a bloodthirsty Hellhound right in front of me.

I said a little prayer, and then charged at the giant dog.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's POV

I didn't know that Nico was coming. Oh well, at least it's him instead of a monster.

Coral's face was priceless. I know that's kind of mean as a mother, but still. She looked terrified, but ready to take this guy down. I taught her how to fight, just in case. She knows all about the demigod world. Even knows who her father is.

Nico looked around and then saw us.

"I'm so sorry miss I … I, um."

"No need to apologize Death Breath." I said. Nico looked horrified. Then his face relaxed.

"Annabeth." He muttered.

"Hello Nico."

He ran over and gave me bone crushing hug. I just laughed.

"I feel honored. You're actually giving somebody a hug."

"Where have you been?! We have looked everywhere for you, and poor Percy has been devastated."

"I know. But it was for a good cause." I said, and nodded toward Coral.

He looked at her and then said, "Oh my gods! She's a spitting image of Percy! Well except for the eyes." As he said this he had her face in his hands.

"Wait a minute. Oh my gosh! She's Percy's daughter isn't she?" He asked. I just nodded. "Then that makes me an uncle!"

Coral just laughed and said, as he pulled her into a hug, "Well it's nice to meet you too Uncle Nico."

"Just call me Nico. Uncle makes me feel old." At this Coral laughed and nodded.

"Listen Nico, I left because I didn't know how Percy would feel about having a baby. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Coral already knows all about the demigod world, and knows how to fight. She knows about the seven and everything. She even knows who her father is. Nico I don't want you to tell Percy or the camp about any of this okay. It's Coral's choice. I just need you to take her to camp. Okay?"

"Okay."

Just when he said that there was a loud bang coming from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Coral asked.

"Stay here. I'll take a look." Nico said. He left the living room and slowly walked down the hall. A few moments later he came running back. "Hellhound! I need to get you two out of here!"

"No! You take Coral. I'll hold off the Hellhound."

"Mom no! Mom come with us please!" Coral pleaded. She had Percy's puppy eyes, I was about to say okay, but the Hellhound bust through the door.

"No! Go with Nico. I'll come to camp as soon as I can. I love you Coral. Now go!"

And with that, Nico took Coral's hand and they disappeared. I was left with a bloodthirsty Hellhound right in front of me.

I said a little prayer, and then charged at the giant dog.


	4. Chapter 4

Coral's POV

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in my eyes. I looked around and there were still a lot of demigods sleeping. I was about to lay my head back down, but my hand hit something hard.

I looked, and right in front of me were two small boxes with notes on top. The first one was teal, with blue ribbon. The second was pink with a red ribbon.

I took the blue one first and read the note.

It said:

_Dear Coral,_

_I thought you might want something to protect yourself with out in the dangerous world. I had it made just for you. It's like your father's, except the fact it's made out of a different type of metal, and it take a different form. Click it once for light. Click it twice for protection. I hope you like it._

_Love, _

_Your Grandfather (Poseidon)_

_P.S. I'm sure your father will come around don't worry._

I set the note down and opened the box. Inside was a keychain flashlight. I picked it up and clicked it once. When I did the lightbulb part lit up with light. I clicked it again, and the light faded away. I then clicked it twice really fast and a two foot silver sword appeared.** A/N: It's different from Percy's because Percy's takes form as a pen, and his is a 3 foot sword and is made out of bronze.**

I quickly clicked it again and the sword went back to keychain form. I put it in my pocket along with the note.

I then picked up the second box and read the note.

It said:

_Dear Coral,_

_I thought you might want one of these. Your mother had one and she used it quite often. Especially to sneak out of the Athena cabin to see your father, and not get caught. I really hope you like it. And use it when you don't want to be seen. _

_Love Always,_

_Your Grandmother (Athena)_

_P.S. I don't know what your mother saw in him either. But I know that he will come around._

I opened the box and inside was a black baseball cap. On the top it said NY. I put it on and looked down. I couldn't see my arms! I was invisible!

I took it off and stuffed it in my other pocket, along with the note. I couldn't believe that I had gotten presents from two gods at the same time! I wondered what was in store for me while I was here at camp.

I got up and ran my fingers through my hair. As soon as I was done I heard something that sounded like a horn. When the horn sounded everybody in the Hermes cabin groaned and slowly started to get up. So I was assuming that the horn was signaling breakfast.

I walked out the door and headed to the pavilion. Today was starting out to be the best day ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Coral's POV

After breakfast, I had to go down to the sword arena. That was my first class. And guess who taught that class? Percy!

I walked into the sword arena and Percy was standing in the corner talking to Nico. All the other kids were sitting on the floor with their backs against the wall.

When Nico and Percy were done talking, I saw Nico and turned toward him. He gave me a thumbs up and walked out the door.

Thumbs up. That helps. That helps a lot. **A/N: She was being sarcastic. **

After he left I went and sat with the other kids. I sat by a girl with long dark hair, and blue eyes. She was talking to somebody else.

When I sat down she turned to me and said, "Hi! I'm Erica, daughter of Athena. You must be Coral."

"Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you Erica."

"So are you ready for some sword fighting?"

"I think so."

After I said that Percy cleared his throat, "Alright. So today I'm going to call out two names at first. Those two are going to fight each other, with swords of course, until one defeats the other. Once they are done fighting, I will call out one name, and that person will fight the winner of the fight before. It will continue like that. Okay so the first two are, Jake and Charlie."

Two kids got up. One was all buffed up while the other was scrawny.

"Oh no. Charlie doesn't stand a chance." Erica said, and she nodded toward the scrawny kid. "Jake is the son of Ares. And children of Ares can fight. Let's just hope Charlie makes it out alive."

They started fighting. It didn't take long for Jake to defeat Charlie. When they were done Charlie had cuts all over him. Percy whispered something in Charlie's ear and then Charlie left.

"Okay next up, Maddison."

A girl with short blonde hair got up. She took out her sword and started fighting Jake.

She went for the stomach but he blocked it. Then she cut his arm. Jake then went for the final blow and dodged the next shot and put his sword up to her neck. Jake had defeated two people.

Afterwards Maddison walked back to where she was sitting before and slid down with her back against the wall.

"Next up, Coral." Percy said.

Everybody looked by way as I got up.

"Good luck." Erica whispered.

I pulled out the sword I had received this morning. I clicked the button twice and the flashlight turned into a sword. When it did most of the kids gasped. Jake was smirking.

Jake came at me first. He went for the stomach, but dodged it. He swung his sword and I swung mine and our swords crashed together. Pulled mine back and cut his face. He came at me again, but I spun the other way. Our swords crashed together again and again.

Jake's smile faded away.

This time we both went for each other. We put our swords at each other's neck. We walked in circles around each other, with swords against our necks.

I wasn't going to wait any longer. In one second I had slid my sword on top of his and pushed it down. Then I quickly put my sword under his and pushed it up as hard as I could. His sword flew out of his hand and went into the air. When it came down I caught it and put my sword behind his neck, and his sword had its tip at his throat.

The arena was completely quiet. I felt everybody's eyes on me.

After a moment, I handed him his sword, and he took it not looking away from me.

"Okay everybody. I think that's it for today. Everybody you are dismissed. Except for Coral." Percy said.

Kids filed out.

Uh oh. This can't be good.

After everybody left, Percy turned toward me.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked.

"I practiced even before I came to camp." It wasn't a lie. It was true. My mom taught me how to fight.

"Yeah. I don't believe that. There is something weird about you. You have a secret, and I want to know what it is."

"I can't explain it right now. Is there some place we could meet later? Some place private?" I asked.

"The lake. Right in front of the Poseidon cabin."

"Okay meet me there around 10:30. Okay. Then I can try to explain it."

"Okay."

I turned and left. Leaving Percy standing in the middle of the sword arena.

I going to have to come clean. I'll give him some clues. But I am still going to let him figure out my biggest secret.

**A/N: Please, please, please review. Tell me what you want to happen in the story. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

So I was teaching sword fighting, and I called Coral to come fight Jake. She took him out! She took out a son of Ares with full experience. I was starting to get suspicious.

So after class I went up to her and asked her what her secret was. She told me we would have to meet in private. And then she left!

The day passed by really quickly. Around 9:30 I went to go take a shower. When I was done, I went to my cabin. I got bored so I decided to go down to the beach early, so I started walking down there. But what I saw confused me. Coral was already down there. But she was talking to somebody. A tall man with a trident. She was having a conversation with my father. Poseidon.

Coral's POV

I got bored waiting for 10:30, so I walked down to the beach a little early. I sat down on the sandy ground and looked out at the water. The moon's reflection was shining on the dark surface of the water. And the stars were just tiny dots.

"You look a lot like him you know." Said a sudden voice. I jumped right up and turned to where the voice came from. Stand in in front of me was a tall man. He had a really good tan, and a trident in his right hand. I knew exactly who he was. My grandfather. Poseidon.

"Thanks?" I said. I didn't know if it was a compliment.

"So did you like the sword?"

"I loved it! I used it in sword fighting class today. I took out an Ares kid named Jake."

"Good for you. I thought you could use it, instead of an already used sword that belongs to the camp." He said. "I assume you're here to talk with Percy?" I nodded. "He's a great guy once you get to know him. He's one of the funny kids here at camp." He said.

"I just can't believe he didn't see him in me!"

"I know. He's had a lot on his mind lately. He misses Annabeth so much."

"Yeah, I do to. The last time I saw her, Nico and left her to fight a Hellhound all by herself."

"She's alright. I know she is. She's going to come to camp soon."

When he said that I heard a door close nearby. I looked over and saw Percy coming out of his cabin. When he looked up, he saw Poseidon and I. He slowed his walking and had a confused look on his face. Poseidon motioned for him to come over. So he did.

"Hi, dad. What are you doing here?"

"I was just talking to Coral about her mother. She's worried sick about her."

"Okay."

"I should probably go. I'll leave you two to talk."

"Okay. Bye dad."

"Bye Percy. Bye Coral sweetheart."

That made me blush. But Poseidon just chuckled and walked into the lake. The water spiraled around him and when the water dropped he was gone.

"What was that all about?"

"Stuff. Okay sit down." We sat down. "What do you want to first?"

"You're going to tell me just like that? No trust test or anything?"

"I don't need to give you a trust test because I already trust you. Now just answer the question."

"Where did you get the sword? Where and when did you learn to fight?"

"I woke up this morning and there was a box in front of sleeping bag and I opened it and there was a keychain in it. I clicked it twice and it turned into a sword. And my mom taught me. Started teaching me when I was nine."

"Who gave you the sword?"

"Poseidon."

"What? I am so confused."

"Okay Percy, I want you to listen very carefully to what I am about to say okay." He nodded. "Okay. What color is my hair?"

"Black."

"What color is your hair?"

"Black."

"Good. Now what color are my eyes?"

"Grey."

"Good. But look closer. Do you see anything else in my eyes?"

"They're grey. With green specks."

"Okay. What color are your eyes?"

"Green."

"Annabeth was your girlfriend right? And she ran away?" He nodded. "How many years ago did she leave?"

"14"

"How old am I?"

"14"

"Do you see where I am getting at?"

"I think. Annabeth ran away, then Poseidon found her. You're a daughter of Poseidon!"

UGH! Why is this so hard for him?

I was getting frustrated, so I grabbed his face and stared directly into those beautiful green eyes and said, "Have you ever heard my last name?"

"No."

"Jackson. My last name is Jackson."

He had a very confused look on his face so I gave up, "You're my father Percy! You're my father!"

I let go of his face and turned toward the lake, "Annabeth is my mother. She left camp because she was pregnant with me, and she didn't know how you would feel about having a baby, so she just left."

There was a scary amount of silence before he said, "I get it now! The note she left and everything. I was just so busy before, I didn't even notice. I'm sorry Coral."

"I know."

He pulled me into a hug, and I didn't refuse to go into his arms.

"You're taking it a lot better than Nico did."

"Nico knows?"

"Yeah. You know how we shadow traveled into the pavilion?"

"Yeah."

"Well before that we were at my house. He accidentally shadow traveled into the living room where Annabeth and I were. And it kind of went on from there."

"So where's Annabeth?"

"Yeah, about that. Um, well, Nico and she were talking and there was a crash in the kitchen and Nico went to go check it out. He came back running moments later saying it was a Hellhound and that he needed to get the three of us out of there. My mom said for him to to take me and that she'll hold off the Hellhound. Nico listened. The last time I saw my mom, was that day and she was about to fight a giant, scary looking dog.'

"Oh. Well at least I've got you."

"You guys were seventeen when mom got pregnant."

"Not the point."

We stayed there on the beach talking for a long time. I was just glad I had my dad there with me.

**A/N: Hello my wonderful viewers! Have you guys heard of this thing called a review button? If you have then use it! You automatically make me happy when you use it! So use it! **


	7. Chapter 7

Coral's POV

I woke up early the next morning. I could see the sun was just coming up. I got out of my sleeping bag and got dressed. I walked out the door and headed toward the Hades cabin.

I raised my hand to knock, but then I thought about what Percy had said the night before: _Nico is un scareable. Everybody's tried to scare him but it hasn't worked._

I was going to change that. They had a little prank section in the camp gift shop. I went there and I bought one of those Saw masks, and then ran back to the Hades cabin.

I quickly, but quietly opened the door. All the lights were off except for a lamp beside the bed. I looked at the bed and saw Nico sound asleep on his side. I know he's like 27 or 28, but he looks adorable.

I shut the door, and tip-toed over to the bed. I put the Saw mask on.

I put my face three inches from his and tapped his shoulder. He just groaned.

I tapped it again and his eyes shot open.

"Ahh!" He screeched, as he jumped toward the wall on his bed.

I just fell on the bed laughing. When I looked up Nico had a confused look on his face. He pulled the mask off my face since I was still laughing.

"That's not funny!" He said, as he grabbed my waist and started tickling me. That just made me laugh even more, I could hardly breath.

When I finally stopped laughing I said between my breaths, "But….. I scared….. you right?"

"Yes!"

"Yes! Wait till I tell Percy!"

"Tell Percy what?"

"That I scared you. He said you were unscareable."

"He just said that because he knew you'd want to try to scare me."

"Who cares! That was hilarious!"

"You have your father's sneakiness."

"I know. We talked a lot about that stuff last night."

"What?"

"Percy and I talked about the similarities we have. I told him he was my dad last night."

"Really? What his reaction?"

"He just pulled me into a hug."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

When I said that the horn sounded for breakfast.

"Let me get dressed and then we'll go down to the pavilion." Nico said, as he went into the bathroom.

"Okay."

When he got out, we walked down to the pavilion as we talked about Percy and Annabeth and where she might be now.


End file.
